The Black Fairy (Episode)
|writer = Jerome Schwartz & Dana Horgan |director = Alrick Riley |previous = Where Bluebirds Fly |next=The Song in Your Heart}} "The Black Fairy" is the nineteenth episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jerome Schwartz & Dana Horgan, and directed by Alrick Riley. It is the one hundred and thirtieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on April 30, 2017. Synopsis In flashback, after Rumple's mother, Fiona, learns from his fairy godmother that his destiny is prophesized, she does everything in her power to keep it from happening. Ultimately, Fiona will have to make a decision that will change the course of both their lives forever. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Rumple faces a similar dilemma. Recap Deleted Scenes "Growing Up" (Scene 5A) Standing in her living room, Regina watches as Henry puts on a tie for Emma's wedding. "Since when can you tie a tie?", she asks. He replies that he's known it since he looked it up on YouTube. Finishing with the tie, he asks, "How did I do?". She says that he did perfect and guesses he won't be needing her to tie these anymore. He asks her what's wrong; after all, he's not the one getting married. She says that nothing is wrong; it's just that he's gotten so mature. Suddenly, a female voice yells from the top floor, "Ugh! What's wrong with this?!". Regina remarks that she wishes she could say the same about his aunt Zelena. At that, she goes to help her sister. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Stephen Lord as Malcolm *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Jaime Murray as Black Fairy *Sara Tomko as Tiger Lily *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy/Mother Superior Co-Starring *Yasmin Abidi as Midwife *Kristina Lao as Peasant Mother Uncredited *Unknown baby as Rumplestiltskin *Unknown baby as Robin HoodFile:619ZelenaWorking.png *Unknown baby as Peasant Mother's daughter Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features Tiger Lily, Fiona and the Blue Fairy flying in the woods.File:619Title.png *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on February 17, 2017. Production Notes *In the press release, the word "dilemma" is misspelled as "delimna". *Jaime Murray, who portrays the Black Fairy, had reservations about the scene where Fiona gives birth to Rumplestiltskin. In order to prepare, the actress watched past scenes of Emilie de Ravin, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jennifer Morrison and Rebecca Mader giving birth on-screen. After doing this, she realized there was no attractive way of giving birth on television. *The spell used by Fiona to transform herself into a fairy is "Le sgiathan cumhachd draoidheil", which is Scottish Gaelic for "with wings magic power" (or, "magic power with wings"). *The last ingredient Fiona needs to create the Dark Curse is wolfsbane. According to magic lore, this plant can be used to prevent shapeshifting and has traditionally been used to protect homes from werewolves. Bundles of wolfsbane can be placed around barns and pastures to protect livestock from predators (this requires taking care that the livestock have no access to the plant, as wolfsbane is highly poisonous, and ingesting even a small amount can kill you). It can also be used to bring harm to another by creating "elf bolts" of sharpened flint dipped in wolfsbane juice and using it to pierce a poppet for the victim. *When Mr. Gold meets up with the Black Fairy at the end of the episode, the moon has the same shape as Fiona's scar.File:619CrescentItBears.png File:619CallIt.png |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks take place several years before "Think Lovely Thoughts". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Where Bluebirds Fly" and before "The Song in Your Heart". *The Dream World events take place after "Changelings". Episode Connections *The lights flicker when Rumplestiltskin is born, just like they did when Henry was born in "The Heart of the Truest Believer", and when Prince Neal was born in "Kansas". *When Emma enters the Dream Realm she says she thought there would be "talking doughnuts or something." This is the same thing Neal says in "Souls of the Departed" when he surprises Emma on her way to the Underworld. ("If this were a dream, there'd be, like, talking doughnuts or something weird like that") *Mother Superior was drained of her powers in "Ill-Boding Patterns" and began to wake up after regaining them in "Where Bluebirds Fly". *Zelena sacrificed her powers to stop the Black Fairy in "Where Bluebirds Fly". *The Black Fairy took Gideon's heart in "Mother's Little Helper". *Tiger Lily gave Hook her half of the wand that banished the Black Fairy in "Awake". *Zelena has become a better driver by the time of "Leaving Storybrooke". *The Sands of Morpheus were first used by Mr. Gold in "The Savior". *Tiger Lily states that the Dark Curse will send everyone to a Land Without Magic. This eventually happens when the curse is cast for the first time in "Pilot", a second time in "A Curious Thing", and a third time in "Broken Heart", it will do this for a fourth time in "The Song in Your Heart and fifth time in "The Eighth Witch. *Hook mentions Henry's "Wookiee prisoner gag" from "Operation Mongoose Part 2" and "that time on the Nautilus" from "Dark Waters". *Emma and Hook get married in "The Song in Your Heart". *The others find out about Mr. Gold's deception in "The Song in Your Heart". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Hook mentions Henry's "Wookiee prisoner gag" from "Operation Mongoose Part 2"; a reference to the scene from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, where Han Solo and Luke Skywalker pretend Chewbacca is their prisoner in order to enter the Death Star's detention area. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, Rumplestiltskin from the "Rumpelstiltskin" fairytale, Captain Hook and Tiger Lily from the Peter Pan story, the fairy with the turquoise hair from The Adventures of Pinocchio story, and the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story. Popular Culture *While putting together a baby crib, Zelena says that she's just been soundly defeated by Sniglar and adds that she didn't name it, but IKEA did; a reference to the famous furniture retailer. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *As Zelena correctly states, the piece of nursery furniture she's assemblingFile:619ZelenaWorking.png is a Sniglar baby crib from IKEA. *A monkey key chain is attached to the car keys that Regina gives Zelena,File:619Key.png a reference to the flying monkeys. *Fiona's curse scroll for the Dark CurseFile:619No.png is the same prop that was used for the Curse of the Empty-Hearted in the Season Two episode "Welcome to Storybrooke".File:217Scroll.png Set Dressing *The lamp seen sitting on a table in the clock towerFile:619YouMustKnow.png is the same prop that was used in Zelena's quarters at the Emerald Castle in the Season Five episode "Our Decay".File:516EverythingHeEverWanted.png Costume Notes *Belle is wearingFile:619NapTime.png a Isabel Marant Etoile Walt Check Top and a Babaton Maurice Coat . *Regina is wearingFile:619IGotThis.png a Ted Baker Piped Belted A-Line Macintosh Coat . *After transforming into a fairy, Fiona is wearingFile:619WillNotFailYou.png an Alice + Olivia Lined Lace Jacket and a pair of Pleaser Day & Night FANTASIA Boots. Image of the Pleaser Day & Night Boots *While at home, Emma is wearingFile:619HisMotherWillDo.png a Rachel Comey Laurel Ruffled-Sleeve Top . She wears the same garment again in the Season Seven episode "A Pirate's Life".File:702LittleLessTerrifying.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The outdoor scenes in the Enchanted Forest were filmed in Robert Burnaby Park. *The exterior of Malcolm and Fiona's cottageFile:619DreamCabin.png is a redressed version of the Apprentice's cottage from Season Four.File:404RunsToCottage.png File:408ApprenticeSeesSnowQueen.png This can be seen from the identical pattern of the brick stones (the ones by the door, on the right hand side, are easiest to compare). The Apprentice's roof tiles were replaced with a thatched roof for the episode. **The Apprentice's cottage also doubles as one of the cottages in the village of Camelot in the Season Five episode "The Broken Kingdom".File:504VillageOfCamelot2.png File:504KingArthur!.png This can easily be seen from the identical architecture and window panes and the identical pattern of the brick stones (the ones around the window are easiest to compare). **A redressed version of the cottage doubles as the exterior of Brennan's cottage in the Season Five episode "Swan Song".File:511HookLeavesCottage.png File:511ThankYouKillian.png File:511ReplaceHim.png The wooden floor on the Apprentice's front porch has been replaced by a stone floor and climbing plants have been added to the walls to make the cottage look different. **The same set doubles as the exterior of the Woodcutter's cottage in the Season Five episode "Sisters".File:519DroppingLogs.png File:519Woodpile.png Although the cottage was heavily redressed to double as the Woodcutter's home (most noticeably, the roof of his cottage has a completely different shape, and the chimney is in a different position), the door, the window panes and the pattern of the brick stones (again, the ones around the window are easiest to compare) are the same. International Titles Videos 6x19 - The Black Fairy - Promo 6x19 - The Black Fairy - Sneak Peek 1 6x19 - The Black Fairy - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- nl:The Black Fairy fr:6x19 ru:Чёрная фея